


The First Rule of Etiquette

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junpei learns an important lesson about knocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Rule of Etiquette

It's around eleven at night that Junpei finally gives up on his math homework. He keeps ending up with answers like -7.970694236 repeating, and he has the distinct feeling that isn't correct.

He squashes the desire to hurl the math book across his bedroom, and instead snatches up his homework and heads down the hall. Akihiko had the same class last year--he'll probably be willing to help Junpei out, if he's in a good enough mood.

Akihiko's door is shut, but he thinks he can hear noises from inside.

"Hey, senpai," he begins, opening the door. "Do you think you could help...me..."

He trails off. Opens his mouth. Closes it again. Makes a sort of choking sound, like a puppy being strangled.

Akihiko's sitting on his bed, and his clothes are nowhere to be seen. He's got a hand wrapped in Shinjiro's hair. The dark haired boy's sort of blocking the view, on his knees like that, but it doesn't take an honor student to know what's going on, with the way Shinjiro's bobbing his head, the motion of Akihiko's hips, the light blush across his cheeks and the feverish light in his eyes. The wet, sloppy sounds.

Akihiko's eyes widen slightly, and his hand clamps down on Shinjiro's shoulders. His hips stutter in their rhythm. Shinjiro doesn't stop, though, just makes an impatient sort of sound. Junpei doesn't miss the way it makes Akihiko tremble, makes his whole body jerk.

"J-Junpei. Can I help you?" he gasps out, sounding as irritated as you can while having your dick sucked. He looks like he wants to say something else, but his whole body is seizing up, the muscles in his stomach pulling tight. Akihiko tips his head back, making a little whimpering noise of surrender. His hips buck up once, twice, before he sags back down onto the bed.

Junpei doesn't think he should find it so sexy, the way Akihiko looks, all tired out and sweaty.

"Sorry!" he yells, finally coming to his senses and turning on his heels.

He can't say for sure, but he thinks he hears laughter following him down the hall.

In the lounge, everything is as normal as it gets. Minato and Yukari are reading, and Mitsura playing with her evoker, polishing the metal to a gleaming shine. Junpei feels shaky as he sinks down into an armchair.

"So..." he begins after a moment, when it's clear no one else is going to start up a conversation. "We go'in to Tarturus tonight?"

Mitsuru shakes her head. "Fuuka isn't here. She had something to do for photography club."

"Oh," Junpei says. "Okay."

It isn't long before he hears the telltale sound of someone coming down the stairs, traversing the hall in smooth, even steps.

"Junpei." He feels a hand on his shoulder, warm breath on his neck. "What have we learned from this experience?"

"Uhh...."

Junpei is at a loss for words, an embarrassed flush spreading over the bridge of his nose. Akihiko comes around the chair, crossing his arms. He's wearing that old yukata of his, the one he sometimes lounges around in on Sundays. His hair is messy and damp with sweat. Sex hair.

"That...that you're fucking Shinjiro?"

It comes out before he can stop it. He winces, bracing himself for the impending blow, for the explosion.

Mitsuru spins her evoker around her finger. Yukari turns a page of her book. Minato yawns.

"Yeah, there's that," Akihiko says. "What else?"

"Uh..." Junpei swallows, trying to make his mind focus on anything besides the look on Akihiko's face when he'd come. "D-Don't walk into people's rooms without knocking?"

"Excellent," Akihiko nods, with the same steady calm he uses during battle. "Goodnight everyone."

There's an answering chorus of rather disinterested goodnights. Akihiko strides sedately back up the corridor, and Junpei can't help noticing the way the yukata hugs his body. At the foot of the stairs Akihiko glances back over his shoulder, shooting him an amused smirk with just a hint of challenge in it.

Junpei shudders internally.

He settles back in the armchair, trying to arrange himself in such a way that his erection isn't painfully obvious.

"So...isn't anyone gonna say anything? I mean, Akihiko and Shinjiro. Who knew?"

Minato snorts. Mitsuru sighs. Yukari flips a page of her book. She shoots him a pitying look.

"I knew you were slow, Stupei, but this is just ridiculous."


End file.
